Many parents find it necessary to place a baby carrier or seat on a flat surface such as a table in order to interact with the infant resting in the carrier. Even such movement as feeding the baby can result in movement of the carrier, as the uneven bottom surface can slide and move causing difficulty in changing or feeding the baby. Other, older children cannot resist the temptation of seeing the baby and are known to pull or move the carrier, which can have dangerous and awkward results. Great care is required in preventing any unwarranted movement of the carrier that might cause the carrier to be pulled off of the table that it is sitting on.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a means that could be used to secure such baby carrier or seat to the flat surface so as to safeguard the infant that is using the carrier.